This invention is related to an interference suppression system that permits a signal-of-interest to be discerned from interference. More particularly, the invention allows a direct sequence bandspread communication signal to be perceived in the presence of masking interference having slowly varying power.
In the past, the adaptive locally optimum processing amplitude quantity techniques designed to reveal a signal-of-interest in the presence of stronger masking interference required the calculation of baseband sample amplitudes of a received signal. These adaptive locally optimum amplitude processing algorithms thereby presented the need to perform square root operations which can impose difficulties for some high speed digital components. A need thus exists for interference processing that avoids the need to perform square root processing and hence does not require the calculation of received signal sample amplitudes.